


Codice verde

by MartinaEvans



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Doctor Erwin Smith, Doctor Hange Zoë, Doctor/Patient, F/M, M/M, Medical Kink, Medical Procedures, Poor Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Poor Life Choices
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:48:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23844733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MartinaEvans/pseuds/MartinaEvans
Summary: L’orologio sulla parete della sala d’aspetto del pronto soccorso segnava le dieci in punto quando Levi mormorò un ‘mi scusi’ a denti stretti alla vecchietta arcigna accanto a lui: questa infatti, si era premurata di comunicargli che, qualora non l’avesse piantata di agitarsi come un giunco al vento sulla sedia, lo avrebbe preso a bastonate fino a cambiargli i connotati (aveva persino brandito in aria il bastone scuro, la strega, come a voler rendere più concreta la minaccia).Si prospettava davvero una gran bella mattinata.[medical!AU | LeviHan + EruRi]
Relationships: Hange Zoë/Levi, Levi/Erwin Smith
Kudos: 3





	Codice verde

**Author's Note:**

> NdA: Ok, cosa ho scritto esattamente? Ahahahaha  
> Buonasera a tutti! Sono sempre io che, a distanza di qualche giorno dalla mia precedente storia ‘Inutile’, torno con una one - shot divisa a metà, decisamente di altro stampo (e che stampo?) ma davvero, avevo bisogno di divertirmi con il peggior dei cliché in questi giorni che mi sono difficil: sentivo la necessità di scrivere qualcosa di fresco e leggero, e così è nata 'Codice Verde'.  
> Ripeto, è demenziale, e la seconda parte lo sarà altrettanto (se non di più,) ma spero comunque che l’apprezzerete: e per quanto riguarda la coppia, sarà una LeviHan mixata ad un’Eruri, perché la mia testaccia non sa decidersi.  
> Alla prossima,  
> M.E

L’orologio sulla parete della sala d’aspetto del pronto soccorso segnava le dieci in punto quando Levi mormorò un ‘mi scusi’ a denti stretti alla vecchietta arcigna accanto a lui: questa infatti, si era premurata di comunicargli che, qualora non l’avesse piantata di agitarsi come un giunco al vento sulla sedia, lo avrebbe preso a bastonate fino a cambiargli i connotati (aveva persino brandito in aria il bastone scuro, la strega, come a voler rendere più concreta la minaccia).

L’orologio sulla parete della sala d’aspetto del pronto soccorso segnava le dieci e tre minuti quando la gamba destra di Levi riprese a tremare senza ritegno, finendo con urtare il ginocchio fasciato e gonfio della suddetta vecchietta che, “Ora la picchio davvero, ragazzino impertinente!”. Fortunatamente, i riflessi del ‘non più tanto ragazzino da una decina d’anni almeno’ furono abbastanza pronti da permettergli di schivare una bastonata diretta al suo stinco: decisamente, era giunta l’ora di cambiare posto.

Sotto lo sguardo perplesso dei presenti, Levi prese il suo adorato trench beige sottobraccio e attraversò la stanza con ritrovata spavalderia, dunque si sedette - faticando non poco - tra un uomo sulla trentina ed uno studente (o almeno, era ciò che suggeriva lo zaino distrutto al suo fianco e le mani nervose imbrattate di inchiostro nero). Quest’ultimo, aveva l’espressione contrita di chi era tremendamente stitico ed un braccio fasciato in maniera approssimativa, ed inoltre, stava mormorando una specie di litania che assomigliava in modo inquietante ad un rituale vudù: almeno, si disse Levi, non era l’unico povero scemo in preda a tic nervosi e pensieri negativi. 

“Eren, smettila di tormentarti. Vi siete comportati come due bambini dell’asilo e la colpa è di entrambi, basta rimuginarci sopra: che vi serva da lezione.” Le parole della ragazza asiatica due sedie più in là (come diamine faceva a tenersi addosso quella sciarpa? Ci saranno stati almeno trenta gradi in quell’accidenti di posto!) furono probabilmente la goccia che fece traboccare il vaso già colmo di tale Eren, che saltò in piedi e prese a gridare a pieni polmoni come una scimmia impazzita allo zoo.

“No! Basta un cazzo, Mikasa! Io l’ammazzo, l’ammazzo! L’ammaz— oooh, tu!” Seguendo con lo sguardo la direzione dell’indice del ragazzo, Levi vide uscire il terzo marmocchio della giornata da uno degli ambulatori, con la testa coperta in buona parte da un intreccio di bende bianche che gli nascondevano sia i ciuffi castani che l’ovale lungo del viso. Quando il suo sguardo assassino incrociò quello di Eren, Levi potè giurare di aver sentito le trombe dell’Apocalisse risuonare nello spicchio di cielo blu che s’intravedeva da sopra i tetti, oltre l’enorme vetrata della sala. 

“Jaeger, bastardo, mi hanno messo i punti per colpa tua! Vieni qui che ti spacco anche l’altro braccio, perdente!”

“Te la fracasso una volta per tutte quella testa piena di merda, Kirshit!”

La fine del mondo imminente fu inaspettatamente scongiurata dal pronto intervento dell’amica dal nome improbabile, che placcò la furia dagli spiritati occhi verdi senza troppi sforzi, e da un ragazzo lentigginoso spuntato dal nulla, che si premurò invece di bloccare Kir…shit? Una volta conclusosi il teatrino (con Eren scortato in ambulatorio, e l’altro scomparso chissà dove, forse in psichiatria), Levi si sentì appena più rilassato: concentrarsi sulle disgrazie altrui è l’ideale per dimenticarsi delle proprie. Fece per accavallare le gambe come sua abitudine, ma una scarica elettrica gli percorse l’intera lunghezza della sua colonna vertebrale, dal bacino alle spalle, facendolo gemere di dolore, e anche di qualcos’altro. 

“Mattinataccia, eh?” A parlare era stato l’uomo distinto alla sua destra, che nel farlo però aveva sputacchiato sangue ovunque finendo col macchiarsi la camicia bianca di buona fattura.

Che schifo. 

Levi, - trentaquattrenne misantropo, una laurea inutilizzata in ingegneria aerospaziale e un odio spropositato per le small talks - ritenne completamente superfluo rispondere con altro che non fosse uno sbuffo e un’alzata di spalle: sperava davvero che il tizio avesse recepito il suo messaggio, che già bastavano i suoi scomodi, scomodissimi problemi a punzecchiargli il culo.

“Anche per me, sa,” E vaffanculo no, non era stato abbastanza chiaro, “Può capitare di mordersi la lingua quando si discute in una conferenza di estrema, vitale importanza sull’energia rinnovabile nel più grande palazzo di congressi di tutta la città, mentre gli sguardi di millemila persone ti accarezzano da lontano, e bla, comunque Auruo, piacere, ma credo mi conosca, sa, sono alquanto famoso, blabla, impossibile non conoscermi, e blablabla…”

Due minuti netti di quello sproloquio, e Levi aveva le palle ancor più piene di quando era entrato, così decise di ignorarlo direttamente e concentrarsi sulla ragazza dall’altra parte della saletta, e sul suo singolare colorito verdastro. Poveretta, aveva davvero una brutta cera! E sembrava sull’orlo di rimettere anche l’anima; ciononostante, stava sgranocchiando delle patatine come se ne andasse della sua vita, sbriciolandosi addosso senza ritegno. E difatti: di lì a poco la moretta vomitò rovinosamente sul pavimento lucido del pronto soccorso, guadagnandosi imprecazioni ed occhiatacce a non finire, ed un concitato “Te l’avevo detto, cretina!” dall’amico calvo a suo fianco. 

Che schifo, stava per vomitare anche lui.

“…E dunque sono corso qua, anche se in realtà sarei potuto andare avanti senza problemi, ma sa, ho una certa immagine da mantenere e così concia—“

“Senta un po’ lei, ma non dovrebbe durare una fatica enorme a parlare, con quella salsiccia che si ritrova in bocca?”

Levi, - orgoglioso padrone di un grosso, grasso gatto nero di nome Mastro Lindo, teinomane senza speranza e recentemente scoperto emetofobico - fu consapevole di aver risposto come uno stronzo maleducato, ma davvero, l’unica cosa che gli importava in quel momento non era di certo il galateo, ma uscire di lì al più presto senza più quell’attrezzo infernale su per il suo,

“Signor Ackerman? Prego, tocca a lei” l’infermiera (P. Ral, così recitava il cartellino sulla divisa immacolata) era sbucata da dietro l’angolo e gli aveva sorriso, depennando il suo nome dalla cartellina che stringeva in mano. Levi schizzò in piedi mal celando una smorfia contrita e un lamento poco virile: la sua tortura era finalmente giunta la termine. 

“No, ma come Petra, ci dev’essere uno sbaglio!” Protestò Auruo, mentre un altro rivolo di sangue gli colava sul mento e si suicidava sul bavero bianco “Sono arrivato prima io! Ho il diritto di essere visitato adesso! Io! Devo tornare a presentare!” 

“Signor Bossard, le è stato assegnato un codice bianco, mentre al signor Ackerman un codice verde: questo significa che, in merito ad urgenza, lui ha la precedenza. Porti pazienza un altro po’, la prego.” Chiara, coincisa e professionale, l’infermiera Ral non aveva sbattuto ciglio davanti alle lagne del damerino, ma Levi percepì chiaramente il gelo nel suo tono di voce. “E poi,” riprese lei, stavolta avvicinandosi all’uomo e sussurrando piano “E’ la quarta volta in due settimane che ti presenti qui perché ti sei morso la lingua, Dio, Auruo ma non ti vergogni?”

“Lo faccio anche per vederti, Petra…”

Patetico.

L’orologio sulla parete della sala d’aspetto del pronto soccorso segnava le undici passate da poco quando Levi si avviò claudicante lungo il corridoio dell’ospedale, consapevole di ciò che lasciava (una pozza di vomito puzzolente in una stanza piena di casi umani della peggior specie) ma non di quel che avrebbe trovato. Di una cosa però, era certo: una volta uscito di lì e risolto il problema, avrebbe chiamato la sua terapista per mandarla a fanculo, - lei, ed i suoi stupidi consigli del cazzo -, poi avrebbe bevuto un tè nero fortissimo e avrebbe fatto anche una gran cagata, non necessariamente in quest’ordine. 

Il peggio d’altronde, - il fattaccio di tre ore prima, la corsa in ospedale e l’attesa snervante, la vecchia malefica col bastone - era passato, e Levi quasi tirò un sospiro di sollievo; bastò tuttavia solo un movimento d’anca sbagliato a far precipitare del tutto la situazione. 

Clic.

Ed il vibratore blu con lo stemma di Capitan America incastrato nel suo deretano dalle otto di quella mattina, si accese.


End file.
